Pour quelques jours de plus
by Gail LLD
Summary: One-shot. "-Tu... Tu es malade... -C'est comme les géostigmates... C'est juste que c'est dans les poumons... Yazoo en avait entendu parler. Il n'y avait pas de remède. Ça pouvait prendre des années avant de mourir, comme ça pouvait prendre quelques mois."


**Pour quelques jours de plus**

**Disclaimer :** Reno et Yazoo sont à Square Enix.

**Rating :** T.

**Warning :** Là encore, c'est pas les Bisounours à Eurodisney. Préparez vos mouchoirs, je vous aurais prévenu(e)s.

* * *

Sonnerie stridente. Une main qui tâtonne le sol. Et qui attrape le téléphone. Yazoo jeta un œil à l'écran, agressé par la lumière trop vive.

-Yazoo ? C'est moi, fit Reno d'une voix mal assurée.

-J'sais.

-J'te réveille ?

-Hmpfr... T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

-Désolé... Je... J'te laisse.

Yazoo se redressa et alluma la lumière. Pour que Reno s'excuse, il devait vraiment y avoir un problème.

-Hep hep hep... Maintenant j'suis réveillé alors parle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Non... Rien.

-Reno, te fous pas de moi.

-J'voulais juste t'entendre. C'est tout.

-Non. Tu ne peux pas m'appeler à trois heures du mat' juste pour me dire « je voulais juste t'entendre ». Ça te ressemble pas. Pas du tout. Dis-moi ce qui va pas, fit Yazoo, un peu inquiet.

Silence à l'autre bout.

-Reno ? T'es toujours là ?

-… Ouais...

-Merde, parle, tu me fais flipper là...

-Je... Je...

-Okay, tu sais quoi ? J'arrive.

-N...

-C'était pas une question, Reno.

Yazoo raccrocha, enfila un jean roulé en boule au bout de son matelas, un sweat shirt délavé, ses baskets avachies, noua ses cheveux en un semblant de queue de cheval, attrapa son blouson et quitta son studio. L'appartement de Reno était situé deux blocs plus loin. Yazoo y serait en dix minutes.

Le quartier était peu éclairé. En fait, la plupart des lampadaires étaient cassés et tout le monde s'en foutait. De toutes façons, tout le monde se foutait de tout par ici. Chacun vivait sa vie, personne ne regardait chez l'autre. Yazoo ne s'en plaignait pas. Le contact humain n'avait jamais été son fort. Il ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé. A quoi bon faire semblant de s'intéresser à la vie de son voisin pendant une conversation qui sera oubliée le soir-même ? A quoi bon prendre des nouvelles de la santé du chien de la concierge ? Autant ignorer les autres et vivre chacun dans sa bulle, le résultat est le même et ça demande moins d'effort.

Yazoo entra dans un vieil immeuble délabré. Il avait dû être beau, jadis, avec ses boiseries, ses moulures au plafond, sa rampe d'escalier et sa cage d'ascenseur en fer forgé, ses tapisseries décorées. A présent, la peinture partait par plaques, la tapisserie avait moisi et pendait en lambeaux pitoyables, l'ascenseur ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps. Les propriétaires de l'immeuble l'avait complètement oublié et c'était devenu un squat. Six étages peuplés de personnages hétéroclites. Un écrivain héroïnomane, un ancien militaire, une mécanicienne, un couple de prostituées, une bande de musiciens, un historien qui vivait comme un ermite, dans une tanière remplie de livres, une famille de babacools, une vieille très mamie-gâteau veuve et abandonnée par sa famille – de quoi vous donner envie d'en avoir... Et Reno. Yazoo était arrivé devant sa porte. Elle était entourée de tags et la serrure tenait avec du scotch. L'ampoule pendouillant au plafond du palier clignota. Il toqua. La porte s'ouvrit sur la figure blême de Reno. L'appartement semblait plongé dans la pénombre, seulement éclairé par la faible lumière qui filtrait entre les planches clouées aux fenêtres.

-T'étais pas obligé...

Yazoo le prit dans ses bras. Reno se serra contre lui, se laissant aller tandis qu'une main lui caressait les cheveux.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas, maintenant ?, demanda doucement Yazoo.

-Je vais mourir..., murmura Reno contre sa nuque.

Yazoo se raidit et s'écarta légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Reno baissait les siens. Yazoo lui saisit le menton, le forçant à les lever.

-Je vais mourir, répéta Reno.

C'est à ce moment-là que Yazoo remarqua le sang sur le t-shirt du roux. Celui-ci avait les yeux brillants.

-Tu... Tu es malade...

-C'est comme les géostigmates... C'est juste que c'est dans les poumons...

Yazoo en avait entendu parler. Il n'y avait pas de remède. Ça pouvait prendre des années avant de mourir, comme ça pouvait prendre quelques mois. Dans tous les cas, on crevait en souffrant comme pas possible.

Il glissa le long du mur et se prit la tête dans les mains. Reno se blottit contre lui.

-T'inquiète, c'est pas contagieux, fit-il, en tentant de plaisanter.

Yazoo tourna la tête vers lui.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu le sais ?

-Deux semaines... Enfin j'étais pas sûr...

-Et, là, tu l'es...?

Reno désigna son t-shirt tâché, un sourire de dépit aux lèvres.

-C'est pas en me battant que mon sang s'est retrouvé là...

-Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Pour l'instant, il n'y a que toi...

Yazoo jeta un coup d'œil à Reno, qui était appuyé contre son épaule. Il avait maigri. Il ne devait pas dormir beaucoup. Ou peut-être pas dormir du tout.

-Pourquoi moi ? Rude est ton meilleur ami, non ?

-Si... Mais toi, c'est différent.

Le cœur de Yazoo rata un battement. Reno ne parut pas le remarquer. Ou alors, il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Yazoo ne demanda pas en quoi il différait, il avait peur de se tromper d'interprétation. Il avait peur que Reno lui sorte un « t'es un mec plus sensible que Rudo, c'est plus facile de se confier avec toi », ou un autre truc dans ce goût-là.

-Je reste avec toi cette nuit.

-S'pas la peine..., murmura faiblement Reno.

-Discute pas..., répondit Yazoo sur le même ton.

0o0o0

Il devait pleuvoir. Moins de lumière passait entre les planches. Le bois avait gonflé, les interstices étaient plus minces qu'à l'accoutumée. La vieille tapisserie exhalait une odeur de moisi un peu plus prononcée. Yazoo se releva sur un coude. A sa droite, Reno dormait, son visage anguleux marqué d'un pli soucieux. Yazoo caressa quelques mèches écarlates. Le pli s'estompa.

0o0o0

Le miroir était moucheté. Un éclat manquait dans le coin supérieur gauche. L'émail du lavabo se fissurait. Reno avait pris soin de ne pas réveiller Yazoo. Celui-ci s'était rendormi en le tenant dans ses bras, comme pour le protéger. Reno observait son reflet. Il avait des cernes, le teint cireux, les joues creuses et mangées par une barbe de trois jours. _Putain mais quelle gueule de cadavre, mon vieux..._ Il ouvrit le robinet. Un filet d'eau marronnasse s'en échappa. L'eau ressemblait à ce qui sortait de sa bouche, après une de ses quintes de toux. Du sang mélangé à autre chose. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à savoir quoi. Il resta un long moment penché sur le lavabo, à fixer la rouille noirâtre être crachée du robinet vétuste. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Yazoo le regardait en silence. Le t-shirt flottait sur son corps osseux. Le pantalon, trop large, était retenu par un lien sur les hanches. La lumière vacillait. Les épaules de Reno tremblèrent. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant. Yazoo savait ce que ça signifiait. Il s'approcha, le parquet grinça légèrement sous ses pas. Reno tourna la tête vers lui, haletant. Il avait les yeux rouges. Sa respiration se fit sifflante. Un spasme lui secoua la poitrine. Yazoo lui caressa le dos. Reno toussa sans s'arrêter pendant un long moment. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait le goût du sang sur la langue. Il toussa une nouvelle fois. Le sang éclaboussa la vasque, son t-shirt, celui de Yazoo, coula sur son menton. Yazoo le lui essuya. Tous les membres de Reno furent parcourus de frissons. Il tomba à genoux, encore en appui sur le lavabo avec ses avant-bras, cherchant à retrouver son souffle. Yazoo s'agenouilla à ses côtés, la main toujours sur son dos. Reno se laissa aller contre lui, comme une poupée de chiffon. Yazoo s'appuya contre la vieille baignoire, le tenant dans ses bras, le berçant pour qu'il se rendorme.

0o0o0

Reno avait mal. Il y avait ce poids qui lui compressait la poitrine. Il avait chaud, tellement chaud... Il sentait l'oreiller trempé sous sa nuque et les draps qui lui collaient au corps. Il ouvrit les yeux mais la luminosité était trop forte. Il sentit un mouvement à sa gauche.

-Yazoo... articula t-il difficilement.

Des doigts frais se posèrent sur son front.

-Merde, t'as encore pris de la température...

Les doigts s'en allèrent. Reno gémit. Il tendit son bras. Sa main rencontra une peau douce et aussi fraîche que les doigts. La joue de Yazoo.

-Reste... J'ai chaud...

-Je sais, je vais te chercher une compresse.

-N... Ta main...

Sans comprendre, Yazoo tendit la main à Reno. Celui-ci l'attira à lui et la posa sur son visage. Ses traits se détendirent. Reno s'endormit. Yazoo n'osa pas bouger. Il resta là, agenouillé à côté du lit, un bras tendu vers Reno, l'autre replié sous sa tête. Il observa les mèches rouges qui retombaient sur ses yeux, les tatouages qui marquaient ses pommettes, les lèvres entrouvertes, un peu gercées, desquelles s'échappaient un souffle qui se fit de plus en plus régulier, à mesure que la fièvre baissait. Une veine saillait sur son cou. Yazoo la regarda battre un moment. Quand il l'embrassa, il sentit le pouls à travers ses lèvres. Il aurait pu rester comme ça pour l'éternité. Il s'écarta à regret du roux, de peur qu'il se réveille. Yazoo embrassa une dernière fois la cou de Reno avant de s'endormir.

0o0o0

« Je t'aime. »

Reno se réveilla brutalement. Il avait distinctement entendu une voix lui parler. Une voix familière. Celle de l'homme qui dormait à côté de lui. Yazoo. _C'est pas possible. Il dort. J'ai dû rêver. _Puis il sentit un corps étranger sous sa joue. Une main blanche. Douce. _Il doit mal dormir, installé comme ça._ Reno décida de réveiller Yazoo. Il se releva un peu, libérant la main qui revint vers son propriétaire, puis se pencha vers lui. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux argentés de devant son visage. Les vaisseaux apparaissaient sous la peau fine de ses paupières. Reno eut envie de l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas comme ça. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Yazoo ouvrit un œil. Il sourit.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Je vais moins mal. T'as dû mal dormir, non ?

Yazoo secoua la tête avant de se lever.

-T'inquiète. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-Bonne chance pour trouver quelque chose de mangeable dans le frigo, lança Reno avant de se recoucher.

-Effectivement.

Yazoo contemplait l'immensité vide du réfrigérateur. A part une bouteille de lait périmé et une pomme ridée, il n'y avait rien. Yazoo inspecta les placards. Pas mieux. Il retourna dans la chambre.

-Je vais faire quelques courses.

Pas de réponse.

-Reno ?

Reno n'était plus dans le lit. Yazoo se précipita à la salle de bains. Elle était fermée.

-Reno ? Reno, ça va ?

Pas de réponse non plus.

-Reno répond-moi, bordel !

La porte s'entrouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Yazoo soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, fit Reno le plus innocemment du monde, ses cheveux trempés gouttant sur ses épaules.

-Rien, lui répondit Yazoo sombrement, en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que Reno portait uniquement une serviette autour des hanches.

-Eh ?

-J'vais faire des courses.

Reno se retrouva seul. Il se retourna vers la baignoire dont l'émail était éclaboussé du sang qu'il crachait quelques minutes auparavant. Il attrapa le pommeau d'une main tremblante et fit disparaître les traces de sa dégénérescence. Il s'en voulait d'avoir appelé Yazoo. Il ne voulait pas lui imposer une telle source d'anxiété. Il aurait dû rester dans sa pénombre, seul et s'en aller mourir dans la solitude, comme les chiens. Au fond, c'est un peu ce qu'il était. Un ancien chien de la Shin'Ra. Un bâtard paumé et ramassé pour obéir aux ordres. Mais il avait paniqué quand il s'était senti s'étouffer, que le goût métallique du sang avait empli sa bouche, que son corps ne lui avait plus répondu, que ses jambes l'avaient trahies... Qu'il avait vraiment cru crever. Oui, il aurait pu appeler Rude. Sauf qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir dit la vérité à Yazoo. Cruelle vérité. Il voudrait lui dire juste avant de partir pour de bon. Pour oublier la déception l'instant d'après. D'autres fois, il aimerait lui dire là, maintenant, à l'instant. Pour être fixé. Et ne pas avoir de regrets si ça avait pu se faire.

Les traces rouges s'étaient effacées. Reno fixait l'eau ruisseler contre les parois plus très blanches. C'était une vue apaisante. Puis il se dit que Yazoo n'allait peut-être pas tarder. Il ferma le robinet. Il resserra encore sa ceinture pour faire tenir son jean. Enfila un pull trop grand. Il s'allongea sur le divan défoncé et taché par l'humidité. Le tissu puait la moisissure. Plus il dormait, plus il avait envie de dormir. C'était peut-être comme ça que venait la mort. On dormait de plus en plus et un jour, on était tellement fatigué qu'on ne se réveillait plus. Reno se traita d'imbécile de croire à une mort si douce. Ça n'était pas pour lui. Lui, il souffrirait jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie quelqu'un de lui tirer une balle dans la tête, ne pouvant se suicider lui-même puisque son corps se serait jouer de lui. Il ne méritait pas de repos éternel ou une autre connerie dans ce style. Il n'était qu'un pauvre type, pourri jusqu'à l'os. Un crevard, un parasite, une erreur. Ils n'avaient cessé de lui répéter, à l'orphelinat. Une punaise, un cancrelat, une petite merde. Toujours avec ce ton froid, impersonnel, comme si on énonçait une vérité souffrant de nul doute. Quelque chose que tout le monde sait. Une banalité. Un cafard, une erreur. Un insecte. Une erreur. Une erreur. Une erreur. Les erreurs, on les efface.

0o0o0

Reno dormait sur le canapé. Son visage était crispé de douleur. Yazoo déposa le sac de courses dans le coin cuisine avant d'aller s'agenouiller devant Reno. Il lui caressa les cheveux, la joue, la main. Le détendre. Le rassurer. Ses lèvres étaient gercées. Yazoo se rapprocha un peu plus. Reno n'avait plus de fièvre. Yazoo aurait voulu embrasser son cou comme il l'avait fait la veille. Mais il avait peur que Reno ne soit pas aussi profondément endormi et qu'il le surprenne. D'un côté, il aurait bien voulu qu'il le surprenne. Histoire qu'il soit au courant. Qu'il sache, avant qu'il ne meure. Yazoo secoua la tête, se refusant à penser à cette issue. La seule. Yazoo se releva, effleura le tatouage de Reno de ses lèvres et alla s'occuper des courses.

Reno entrouvrit un oeil. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur son tatouage. Il n'avait pas rêvé cette fois. Yazoo l'avait bien embrassé. Mais ça n'était pas sur la bouche, ça ne voulait rien dire. Il aurait bien voulu se prétendre à lui-même que la douceur avec laquelle Yazoo l'avait caressé valait bien toutes les déclarations du monde. Mais il n'avait ni la force, ni la foi, de se mentir encore. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de placer son espoir dans des mirages. Pourtant Yazoo était différent, c'était ses propres mots. Mais est-ce qu'il serait différent au point de l'aimer ?

0o0o0

Une semaine.

0o0o0

Les crises se faisaient de plus en plus intenses, de plus en plus fréquentes. Yazoo décida de s'installer à temps plein chez Reno. Celui-ci protesta mollement, encore vidé par sa récente quinte de toux. Yazoo fit un rapide aller-retour jusqu'à chez lui, prendre ce dont il avait besoin. Des fringues, des bouquins, de la nourriture.

Pendant les accalmies, Reno lisait, somnolait, dormait. Yazoo veillait, se retenant toujours d'embrasser les lèvres fendillées par le sang et la glaire. Reno se refusait à réaliser quoique ce soit, tant que Yazoo ne ferait rien de concret. Ils vivaient en silence, tout en gestes retenus et en non-dits.

0o0o0

Deux semaines.

0o0o0

Reno avait mal à la poitrine. Il sentait venir une de ces crises incroyablement violentes, celles dont il se dirait que c'est la fin. Celle-là avait l'air pire. Il la sentait remuer au fond de ses entrailles, attendant le moment propice pour éclater. L'instant où il serait déjà certain de sa mort. Yazoo ouvrit les yeux, alarmé par la respiration tantôt sifflante, tantôt rocailleuse de Reno. Il se pencha sur lui. Ses yeux étaient fous de panique. Yazoo le soutînt jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Respire... Calme... Je suis là... Je suis là... »

Reno se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il sentait ses organes sur le point d'exploser et de se déverser par sa bouche. Il toussa. Il cracha. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, irritaient ses joues cadavériques. Son estomac se révulsa. Il vomit. Il s'étouffait. Il cracha. Il ferma les paupières. Il ne voulait pas se voir se vider. Ses poumons se déchiraient sous sa cage thoracique. Sa gorge se desséchait. Puis se remplissait d'un ciment au goût âcre. Au goût de mort.

« Faut que tu te battes, Reno... T'en es capable... Te laisse pas faire... Je t'en prie. »

Les accents désespérés dans la voix de Yazoo lui faisaient presque plus peur que cette sensation atroce qui lui écartelait les membres. Du sang. Du sang partout. Dans sa bouche, dans son nez, dans sa gorge, dans son cerveau, dans ses oreilles, dans ses yeux. C'étaient comme si ses veines et ses artères implosaient et laissaient leur contenu emplir le moindre recoin de son être. _Faites que ça soit la dernière, je vous en supplie, faites que ça soit la fin..._ « Bats-toi ! » _J'en peux plus... Laissez-moi me reposer..._ « Reno ! » _J'ai jamais été qu'une putain d'erreur... _« Reste avec moi !! » _Laissez-moi m'effacer tranquillement... _« Reno !! » _Je vous en conjure... _« Me fais pas ça... » _J'ai déjà tenu trop longtemps... _« S'il te plaît... » Il sentit la destruction chaotique de son corps s'arrêter progressivement. Il sentit Yazoo le tenir contre lui. Il sentit de l'eau lui couler dessus. De l'eau salée. Puis il sentit de l'eau fraîche lui couler dans la gorge, lavant les résidus amers de la crise. Il sentit ses mains s'agripper à la source de cette eau. Il sentit un bras l'enserrer un peu plus. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le visage défait de Yazoo.

« Tu m'as fait trop peur, merde... »

Reno referma les yeux.

-Désolé..., articula t-il d'une voix sans force, éraillée, comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il parlait. Je veux pas mourir, Yazoo...

-Je veux pas que tu meures, non plus... Je... J'voulais... Tu...

-Je... Je sais...

-Non... Non, tu sais pas...

-Alors dis-moi...

-Je t'aime.

Un sourire apparut sur la figure blême de Reno. Puis des larmes. De joie, cette fois. _Je suis vraiment le roi des aveugles... Enfin... J'étais._

_

* * *

_

_Voilààààà ! Je sais vous me détestez._

_Review ? ^^_


End file.
